NGAMEN-THE SERIES
by 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng
Summary: Cerita lika-liku para karakter dalam mencari cinta. Dapet ide pas nonton lomba nyanyi dangdut di tipi. WARNING: ABSURD,menyebabkan mulas,mual,dan eneg LOL
1. Lirikan Si Burung Hantu

**HEY HEY HEY..AKAA-eh, maksudnya sodara2 semua!**

 **Akhirnya setelah um…*ngitung jari* yg jelas lebih dari 1 tahun #plak**

 **I AM COME BAAAACK~! Ada yg kangen?ga ada?ok *mojok***

 **Maaf baru bangkit lagi,maklum sibuk :P okelah tanpa ngoceh lagi,**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Pandangan Pertama** **A. Rafiq**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lirikan Si Burung Hantu**

Malam minggu yang cerah di suatu kota. Biasanya,banyak kawula muda nongki-nongki bareng gebetan,pacar,atau bareng teman bagi yang jomblo. Sama seperti yang dilakukan sekelompok makhluk _*tuhanpalingseksi*_ cowok idaman wanita _*_ _uhuk_ _dan pria_ _uhuk_ _*,_ yang lagi nongki di sebuah lesehan dekat stasiun. Maklum, mereka hanyalah mahasiswa dengan kantong pas-pasan, gak sanggup ngopi di mall pas akhir bulan.

" Aaargh! Buset dah tu dosen, ngasih tugas gak kira-kira! Nggak tau apa jomblo macem kita juga butuh refreshing?!" keluh pemuda plontos dengan _name tag_ Tanaka, seraya duduk di tikar lesehan di trotoar.

"Tau tuh! Gue sumpahin dia jomblo sampai tua! Masa kita disuruh resume buku yang tebelnya aja ngalahin tebel KBBI? Mana bukunya bahasa inggris semua lagi" tambah pemuda plontos-tapi-mohawk tengah-dan kece bernama Yamamoto.

"Makanya,pas dosen ngejelasin jangan molor,kepala isinya bantal sama kasur doang sih." Tsukishima menimpali, dengan pandangan tetap fokus ke kartun anak-anak dinosaurus di smartphone nya.

"Heh, baceman tempe! Jangan mentang-mentang lu pinter trus ngatain orang seenaknya ya! Gue kepret juga lu!" balas Tanaka.

"Yaudahlah, dijalani aja. Siapa tau entar dapet berkah. Selagi kalian pada ribut,gue udah mesen nih. Giliran lu pada." ucap pemuda berambut hitam yang daritadi kalem,sambil menyodorkan kertas pesanan.

"Ebuset Shi! Lu laper apa doyan? Serius lu pesen nasi kucing 4,sate telur 3,sama susu?" ujar Yamamoto kaget.

Akaashi -yang tadi dipanggil Shi- cuma mengendikkan bahu cuek. "Udah buruan"

"Gue nasi kucing satu sama kopi joss deh. Lu berdua apa?"

"Kita samain lu aja" jawab Tanaka, yang diangguki Tsukishima.

Akaashi kemudian menyerahkan kertas berisi pesanan ke mas-mas penjual angkringan di seberang. Lokasi lesehan Akaashi en the geng dan tempat penjualnya memang terpisah oleh jalan kecil gang. Tak lama kemudian Akaashi kembali ke tempatnya, lanjut ngobrol (dan menyumpahi) tentang dosen dan tugasnya tadi.

* * *

Di tempat lain, tampak 3 orang pemuda _yang katanya_ ganteng berjalan menyusuri kota,sambil menenteng alat-alat musik

"Udah dapet berapa duit,bro?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam model pantat ayam. Ia menenteng sebuah kendang dari tiga peralon.

"Dikit bro, baru 20 ribu" jawab pemuda rambut item-putih jabrik _*uhukmiripkuasmakeup*_ sambil memasukkan uang penghasilan ke kantong permen. Di punggungnya tersampir gitar akustik,dengan stiker _'Summer is hot, but I am Hootter'_ disertai gambar burung hantu macho.

"Yah..kita telat mangkal sih. Gara-gara cecunguk satu nih!"

"Lho? Kok gue bang?!" protes pemuda _terlalu_ tinggi disebelah si jabrik item. Dia bawa ukulele yang terlihat mungil,kalau dibandingkan sama badan bongsornya

"Lu boker kelamaan,bego!". Terdengar teriakan kesakitan si jangkung,saat pinggangnya di _karate chop_ sama si jabrik item. Pemuda yang satu lagi hanya geleng kepala. Tak lama mata kuning belo nya menangkap tempat ramai di lesehan depan,dekat stasiun.

"Woi, Kuroo! Kita nyoba kesana aja gimana?kayaknya rame tuh"

Kuroo –si rambut jabrik item- menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk sohibnya. Disana ada lesehan yang lumayan ramai. Kalau dia gak salah inget,itu tempat angkringan kopi fenomenal disini. Kuroo nyengir garong.

"Boleh juga ide lu bro,kita kesana deh. Woi tiang!cepetan jalannya!"

"Gue Lev bang! Bukan tiang!". Lev segera menyusul Kuroo di depan,takut di damprat lagi.

Si jabrik ittem-putih masih bengong di tempat. Loading. Kata-kata Kuroo masih terngiang, _'Boleh juga ide lu bro'._ Jarang sekali orang memujinya pintar,bahkan setuju dengan idenya. Bukannya bodoh,cuma kata orang dia agak...emejing

"Heeheh,siapa dulu..Bokuto gitu". Bokuto nyengir lima jari,kemudian menyusul Kuroo dan Lev.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian,trio _yang katanya_ ganteng tiba di lokasi lesehan. Lesehan tampak ramai di dominasi para anak muda berbagai golongan,dari yang 'Hitz ke Now-an' sampai yang 'Tempoe Doeloe jang penting koempoel'. Berhubung lesehan angkringan kopinya sepanjang jalan kenangan,mereka mulai dari lesehan ujung,di lesehan tempat Akaashi en the geng lagi ngumpul.

Seperti biasa,Bokuto membuka perkenalan singkat sebelum mulai prosesi nyanyi nya.

"Sugeng ndalu..mas-mas mbak-mbak yang kece. Nama saya Bokuto. Kami dari Pengamen Pencari Cinta alias PPC,perkenankan kami menghibur malam minggu saudara semua. Semoga anda semua terhibur dan tidak kabur,karena suara saya sedikit agak blur. Dan yang jomblo cepet dapet jodoh". tutupnya sambil pasang senyum pep*odent.

Bokuto mulai bersiap menggenjreng gitar. Tiba-tiba,matanya melihat makhluk tuhan paling indah (dan seksi-menurut Bokuto),dalam wujud pemuda berambut hitam,yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan temannya.

Rambutnya hitam indah,menari tertiup angin malam. Matanya agak sipit,tapi lirikannya membuat susah berpaling. Suara tawanya bagai bel sepeda,walau kecil tapi nyaring,membuat hati berdesir. Kulitnya putih mulus yang minta dielus. Seketika waktu seolah bergerak slow motion.

Saat asik mengamati (dan berkhayal), tiba tiba si doi menoleh ke arah Bokuto,masih dengan tawa menempel di wajah-sisa(?) dari bercanda dengan geng nya

.

' _HOLY HOOTING SHIT!'_

.

Dalam _inner world_ nya,Bokuto sudah banjir mimisan

* * *

Malam makin larut,namun suasana kota di malam minggu makin ramai-terutama oleh para jomblo yang mencari secercah harapan cinta. Di trotoar,empat pemuda menyusuri jalan dengan muka riang,walau yang mereka tertawakan sebagian besar tentang seorang dosen ngeselin,tugas, dan kejombloannya.

"—Mana habis itu,coklat yang dikasih miss Kiyoko ternyata coklat dari orang yang dia tolak!"

"Bahahahaha! Ngenes amat tuh dosen! ter-PHP sama miss Kiyoko! Itu kokoro pasti potek-potek!". Di depan,tawa Tanaka dan Yamamoto membahana ke sekitarnya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan sempat menoleh dengan tampang _'WTF?'_ sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Siapa suruh modusin miss Kiyoko di depan pintu kelas? Emang dasar tuh dosen gak sadar umur,ya gak Shi?" Yamamoto menoleh ke arah Akaashi di belakang,yang rupanya jalan sambil mantengin hp nya.

"Hm? Apanya?"

"Yaelah...Dari tadi gue cerita lu gak nyimak? Sibuk sama hp mulu. Nabrak tiang listrik baru tau rasa lu,benjol segede bakpao!" tawa Tanaka dan Yamamoto kembali membahana.

"Tumben amat mantengin hp? OH! Jangan bilang lu lagi chat sama cewek!?" timpal Tanaka,pasang tampang syok ala sinetron.

"Awas ya kalo sampe lu duluan yang gak jomblo lagi! Eloh-Gue-End!"

Akaashi hanya memutar mata,terlalu lelah buat nanggepin duo Tanaka-Yamamoto. Akaashi kembali fokus ke hp nya. Merasa diperhatikan,dia menoleh ke samping kanan nya. Tsukishima memandanginya dengan wajah datar,yang sulit di definisikan saking datarnya.

"Apa?". Yang ditanya cuma menggeleng,kembali fokus ke kartun di smartphone nya. Hening beberapa saat,sampai Tsukishima berkata

"Jangan kelamaan nge jomblo,ntar kena efek samping susah berpaling begitu liat yang bening dikit". Akaashi kembali menoleh,Tsukishima masih setia melototin kartunnya.

Bagi yang gak terbiasa,kata-kata barusan mungkin hanya dianggap candaan. Namun Akaashi sudah terlatih berteman dengan Tsukishima. Kata-kata barusan salah satu cara Tsukishima menunjukkan rasa peduli,meski yang bersangkutan bakal menolak mentah-mentah fakta barusan.

Akaashi hanya tersenyum simpul. Kalau kata teman cewek pecinta cogan 2D di kelasnya,sifat seperti Tsukishima biasa disebut _tsundere._ Ibarat makanan,macem wafer yang garing diluar-lembut di dalam, atau makanan yang rasanya pedas-manis. Tsukishima lucu juga kalau lagi mode _tsun-tsun_

"Betewe,masnya yang ngamen tadi boleh juga. Yang pegang gitar tipe lu kan ya?" Tsukishima nyengir. Akaashi ngedumel dalem hati. Oke,coret yang tadi. Tsukishima itu gak lucu,dia asin-asin sepet.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang yang ngamen,Akaashi jadi keinget sama trio pengamen yang rada emejing tadi

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _Akaashi ikut ngakak saat Tanaka mengeluarkan banyolan-banyolan yang nyeleneh. Saat menoleh,dilihatnya trio cowok pengamen yang...rada nganu._

 _Yang ujung kiri rambut jabrik item model pantat ayam,muka macem kucing garong lagi nyari 'mangsa'. Yang ujung kanan rambut abu-abu (entah itu asli atau semiran Akaashi gak tau,atau mungkin uban?) dan TINGGI;mungkin tiang listrik bakal minder kalau disandingin sama ni anak. Yang tengah gak kalah nyentrik. Rambut item-putih jabrik,mata belo,badan kekar...yang sepertinya lagi bengong,sampai gak sadar di sikut temennya –yang muka garong- sambil manggil 'Oi,Bro!'_

 _Yang bersangkutan tersadar dari entah apapun yang lagi dibayangin. Dia berdeham,sebelum mulai menyanyi_

 _Lirikan matamu...Menarik hati~_

 _Oh senymanmu...Manis sekali~_

 _Sehingga membuat...Aku tergodaa~_

 _Si mas rambut item-putih nyanyi sambil mantengin...Akaashi?bahkan sesekali dia menangkap si mas kedip-kedip badai,atau kadang naik-naikin alis,seperti ngode._

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin Akaashi yang mabok tugas,atau matanya mulai ngantuk gara-gara kebanyakan makan_

* * *

Setelah sampai kos dan bertukar kabar sedikit dengan para jomblo lain di kosan, Akaashi masuk kamar dan langsung terjun ke kasur. Dia menghela napas,rasanya beban hidup makin hari makin berat. Padahal dia cuma anak kuliahan,yang lagi jomblo,dan kebetulan apes dapet tugas segunung di malam minggu.

Dirogohnya saku jaket,ada kertas lintingan dari _seseorang_ yang ditemuinya tadi. Akaashi membuka lintingan tersebut,kemudian terkekeh. Di kertas tertulis

' _Bo : 0856-1234-6969'_

Akaashi kembali teringat bagaimana kertas tersebut bisa sampai di tangannya

 ** _*flashback (lagi)*_**

 _Setelah 3 atau 4 lagu dibawakan,trio pengamen tersebut mulai mengedarkan bungkusan bekas wadah permen ke orang-orang di lesehan. Saat si mas garong akan mengulurkan wadah permennya ke Akaashi,si mas jabrik item-putih (kalau gak salah namanya Bokuto) mendadak maju duluan,mengulurkan wadah ke depan Akaashi,sambil menyelipkan lintingan ke jarinya yang terulur sambil kedip badai._

 _Sedikit kaget,dia menyimpan lintingan kertas tersebut ke saku jaketnya,berharap tidak ada yang melihat. Tapi Akaashi curiga Tsukishima memergokinya. Cengirannya terlalu mencurigakan, walau mata Tsukishima tetap terpaku di smartphone nya._

" _Yak itu tadi persembahan lagu dari kami untuk saudara semua! Kalau mau ketemu lagi,kita biasa mangkal sekitar sini tiap malming! Jangan lupa dateng lagi ya! "_

 _Saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir,Bokuto melirik ke Akaashi dan kedip lagi,kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mencari penghasilan suci ke barat bersama dua sohibnya._

 _Akaashi,yang masih gagal paham,cuma bisa bengong menatap kepergian trio pengamen tadi. Setelah berhasil loading,jarinya meraba lintingan kertas dalam saku jaketnya. Seketika pipinya terasa panas,perutnya serasa geli-geli. Bukan,Akaashi bukan lagi blushing. Pasti bukan. Ya,kan?_

' _Mungkin gue kebanyakan makan karbo dan protein' batinnya._

.

.

Akaashi kembali terkekeh. Kalau dipikir,pertemuannya dengan si mas pengamen lucu juga,mirip drama korea kekinian (Akaashi bukan fans drakor,oke?dia cuma sering diminta nemenin Noya nonton di kamar sebelah. Dan meng-copy beberapa drama,karena penasaran. Ciyus). Lagipula,kapan si Bokuto sempat nulis nomor hp?

"Tiap malming,ya? Masih ada seminggu lagi. Trus,lu mau apa Keiji?"

Akaashi kembali mengamati nomor telpon di kertas tersebut. Berdasar di drama,kalau ada yang ngasih nomor,berarti si pemberi berharap di hubungi. Trus kenalan yang berlanjut janjian buat kencan.

"Tapi masa sih? Kok gue ragu ya? Mungkin masnya salah lihat karena gelap?"

Akaashi gelundungan di kasur,menimbang berbagai kemungkinan dari Bokuto butuh kacamata biar gak salah lihat lagi,sampai jangan-jangan Bokuto itu kru film yang lagi nyari pemain- Karena pertemuan mereka yang nge-drama banget gak mungkin cuma kebetulan

.

Kayaknya Akaashi udah kebanyakan nonton drama korea

.

" _Well,_ apapun itu, gak ada salahnya dicoba kan? Gue gak mau nanti jadi baper gara-gara nomor telepon,kayak mas dewa kematian di koleksi drakornya Noya"

Maka,dengan cengiran pep*odent dan semangat 45-dan sedikit nekat,Akaashi mencoba peruntungannya kenalan sama mas-mas pengamen yang nyentrik. Setelah nomor ditambahkan ke kontak,dia mengirim pesan _'Halo. Ini bener Bokuto? Gue Akaashi,yang tadi di lesehan'_ . Klise memang,tapi lumayan lah buat permulaan.

Siapa tau Bokuto beneran kru film kan? Akaashi bisa masuk TV internasional

.

.

 **TBC...**

* * *

NOTE : Sugeng ndalu = Selamat Malam

HEY HEY HEY! Gimana? Gimana? Ada yg tau itu latar tempatnya dimana gak? Mwehehehe

Yang bisa jawab bener,bakal dapat kecup tjintah dari mbah Nekomata! LOL

*dikeroyok massa*

Maaf kalau kurang greget / gmn,udh lama g nulis :P dan bahasa elo-gue nya juga. Berhubung para karakter disini ada bibit preman garong hati hello kitty,jadi pake elo-gue,biar nggak kaku :P


	2. Bakul Lemper pt1

**Haikyuu (c)** **Haruichi Furudate**

 **Sekonyong-konyong Koder** **(c) Didi Kempot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAKUL LEMPER BIKIN BAPER**

" _Le_ ,tolong bawa kesini ayam suwir yang di wajan" pinta seorang wanita paruh baya pada anaknya,sambil tetap mengepal-ngepal adonan ketan jadi pipih. Rambut hitamnya dicepol sederhana.

"Ya,bu" jawab pemuda berambut kelabu _(asli,bukan semiran,apalagi uban)._ Setelah meletakkan ayam suwir disamping ibunya,ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Angin pagi buta tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk membantu sang ibunda di dapur,walau hawa dingin sisa hujan semalam sejatinya membuat ingin bergelung di selimut lagi. Pemuda tersebut nampak telaten memotong dan mengelap daun pisang,kemudian membungkus adonan lempernya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,seorang pria paruh baya menyusul ke dapur,hanya dengan singlet dan sarung. Di pelipisnya terdapat plester putih dengan bau menyengat khas koyo. Rambutnya yang senada dengan si anak nampak berantakan. Terdapat bekas kerokan di lengan dan punggungnya.

"Kalau masih mau tidur,tidur aja. Biar bapak yang bantu ibu,bapak masih kuat kalau ngelap daun pisang. Lagian kamu balik ke rumah buat liburan,bukan kerja" ucap bapak sembari ikut mengelap daun pisang.

"Kou gak apa-apa,pak. Bapak aja yang tidur lagi,istirahat. Kou nganggur kok ini." Jawab si anak sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedang bapaknya hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Yasudah,bapak balik ke kamar dulu". Kou mengangguk,memerhatikan dengan sedikit khawatir bapak yang menghilang ke dalam kamar.

Sugawara Koushi,atau Kou,adalah anak dari bakul gorengan dan lemper. Tanpa sadar sering bikin orang baper. Dia memang terlahir baik hati,tidak sombong,dan rajin membantu ibu.

Koushi itu blasteran tulen—banTUL & klatEN. Dari segi fisik, Koushi mewarisi muka manis dari ibunya. Sedang rambutnya copy paste dari bapak. Kenapa bisa abu-abu Kou juga gak tau,mungkin waktu nenek hamil bapak,kebanyakan minum air putih,jadi itemnya agak luntur. Singkat kata Sugawara Koushi itu tipe menawan—MENAntu rupaWAN. Jadi jangan heran tiap dia pulang kampung,di depan rumah mendadak penuh kembang desa. Dari yang masih mekar-mekarnya sampai yang udah layu.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4.30 pagi. Suara ayam jago berlomba-lomba membangunkan orang dari buaian mimpi mulai terdengar.

"Kou,mandi dulu sana,lalu sarapan. Nanti kita berangkat jam 5. Ibu sudah janjian sama pak Wal buat nebeng becaknya ke pasar." ucap ibu sambil memasukkan lemper yang sudah jadi kedalam kardus. Koushi yang keasyikan menggulung bungkusan lonjong nan padat mengerjap,kemudian memerhatikan jam dinding diatas kulkas. Sudah hampir terang rupanya.

"Sebentar lagi bu,nanggung"

" _Uwis_ ,itu biar ibu lanjutin. Kamu mandi sana,terus siap-siap. Nanti kalau pak Wal udah dateng,kamu angkatin lempernya ke becak."

"Lah ibu gak mandi?"

"Gampang,ibu mandi 5 menit gak nyampe" ucap ibu sambil menyuruh keluar. Koushi nyengir mendengar jawaban ibunya,kemudian bergegas mandi. Ini akan jadi kali pertama Koushi kembali ikut jualan di pasar,setelah beberapa lama kuliah di kota orang.

* * *

"Barangnya taruh sini aja bu?"tanya seorang pemuda yang memanggul karung besar pada ibu-ibu disebelahnya. Diletakkannya karung tadi di pinggir trotoar dekat sebuah pasar.

"Iya mas,sini aja. Bentar lagi jemputan saya dateng"jawab si ibu sembari mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang pada mas-mas tadi. Tak lama kemudian sebuah sedan hitam mengkilat datang,menjemput si ibu.

' _Buset dandanannya aja yang macem bakul pasar,tunggangannya sedan kinclong. Bakul zaman now_ '.

Pemuda tersebut menggelengkan kepala seraya kembali ke dalam pasar. Tubuh tegapnya hilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

Pemuda tadi bernama Daichi. Bukan,dia bukan anaknya Emak Icih yang jual keripik pedas. Tampilannya gagah. Rambut cepak,rahang tegas,bahu lebar,dan yang tak ketinggalan : Roti sobek penggoda iman—yang bisa terlihat jelas,terutama kalau kaosnya lagi basah,seperti sekarang.

Pekerjaannya ada dua. Pagi hari jadi kuli panggul,kalau sore sampai malam jadi musisi jalanan. Siang sampai sore dia kuliah. Kata orang suaranya melelehkan hati,ngebass sekseh gimana gitu. Namun kadang suara ngebasnya bikin hati ngejleb—sering dia dikira udah bapak-bapak,padahal baru kemarin dia ulang tahun ke 21.

Daichi sering ditanya orang,kenapa milih jadi kuli panggul dan pengamen?padahal dia cakep begitu. Kalau udah ditanya begitu,Daichi cuma senyum sambil bilang

' _Saya ingin mewujudkan impian mbak-mbak dan emak-emak yang pingin ketemu kuli atau pengamen cakep,macem di sinetron'_

Daichi ada bibit narsis rupanya.

.

.

Daichi duduk di depan bakul es dawet,sambil mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dawet unyu warna-warni. Sesekali dia mengibaskan kerah kaosnya. Pagi ini cukup gerah,padahal belum ada jam 11. Saat asyik minum es dawet,punggungnya ditubruk tiba-tiba dari belakang,alhasil dawet unyu nyembur keluar. Sambil terbatuk-batuk dia menoleh ke belakang—siap memaki si penabrak,saat dilihatnya jambul kuning dan cengiran lebar.

"Yo,bro! Baru nyantai?" tanya nya sembari memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Daichi mengelus dada,berusaha gak emosi sama temennya satu ini. Namanya Nishinoya Yuu,biasa dipanggil Noya. Orangnya memang agak ngegas—terutama menyangkut cewek dan tinggi badan. Mereka berteman sejak SMA sampai merantau kuliah. Noya juga satu pekerjaan dengannya.

"Lagi makan ini woy! Kalau keselek trus aku koit gimana?!" Kesabaran Daichi putus seketika kalau berhadapan sama makhluk satu ini. Kadang dia heran,bagaimana bisa dia punya teman macem ini? Yang bersangkutan masih tetap nyengir tanpa dosa

"Sori,bro. Habis kayaknya situ menghayati banget ngunyah dawetnya." Daichi hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan acara makan es dawetnya.

"Bro,udah makan belum? laper nih! cari makan yok!"

"Laper sih,tapi ntar aja makan nasinya. Aku pengen ngemil dulu,buat ngeganjel"

"Bukannya udah makan es dawet?itu bukan ganjel perut emang?"

"Kalau ini cuma pelepas dahaga,bro" Kali ini giliran Noya yang geleng kepala. Perut Daichi itu macem karet,tapi roti sobeknya gak pernah ilang walau makan banyak. Banyak orang yang heran,termasuk Noya.

* * *

Mentari makin terik menyinari. Beberapa pedagang di pasar bersiap pulang,termasuk Koushi dan ibunya. Saat sedang membereskan dagangan,dua orang pemuda datang menghampiri. Satunya kecil dengan jambul kuning,satunya tipe _Hot Daddy._

" _Yu_ ,jangan tutup dulu! Kita mau beli lempernya"

Ibu Koushi mengangguk,menyuruh Koushi membuka dagangan lemper dan gorengan yang sudah dimasukkan kardus. Saat itulah...dunia Daichi serasa berhenti

Di hadapannya terdapat sosok rupawan,yang sedang menata dagangan sambil bertanya pesanan pada Noya. Rambut abu-abu lembut tertiup angin,senyum yang ngalahain terangnya mentari,suara semerdu nyanyian dewi,wajah rupawan yang bikin lupa diri...

' _Gusti...apa aku udah mati? Kenapa ada malaikat disini'_

"...chi?"

"..."

"...ichi?"

"..."

"DAICHI ! ! "

"BUSET WOI ! ! Ini kuping,bukan toa masjid!"

Protes Daichi sambil ngelus kupingnya-yang terancam budeg dadakan. Kadang dia lupa,teriakan Noya bisa mencakup satu RT.

"Ya habis dari tadi dipanggil gak nyaut-nyaut. Tuh ditanyain mau beli lemper berapa."

Noya manyun-manyun. KZL tau,daritadi manggil dicuekin. Macem pesan yang cuma di _Read_ doang.

"Eh?"

"Iya mas. Tadi saya nanya,mas nya mau beli lemper berapa buah?" tanya Kou

Suara malaikat—ah bukan,suara merdu mas lemper menyapa gendang telinga Daichi. Dan APA PULA ITU SENYUM KOK MANIS BANGET?! DAICHI JADI PENGEN –eh

"O-Oh..Ahahaha. Ehem. I-itu,saya be-beli dua"

Daichi mendadak gagap. Malu-malu meong. Lagian siapa yang gak dag dig dug dipandangi muka unyu begitu? Jadi pengen makan—lemper maksudnya,lemper! Bukan orangnya *EHEM*

Kou mengangguk,dengan cekatan membungkus pesanan Daichi. Sedang yang bersangkutan asik memandangi Kou. Kalau kata kids jaman now,Daichi lagi di mode _tersepona._ Daichi masih ngambang di lalaland saat Kou menyodorkan bungkusan berisi lemper padanya.

"Mau nambah apa lagi,mas?"

"Nambah kamu,boleh?"

.

.

.

Krik...krik...krik...krik

' _...Eh?'_

"AH! A-Anu... ..I-Itu..M-Maksudnya..Anu.."

Kou cuma bisa bengong melihat pemuda dihadapannya gelagapan dengan muka semerah orang kena tabok sw*llow. Otaknya masih loading mencerna kata-kata Daichi barusan.

' _Huh?Yang barusan itu...aku di gombalin? Serius?'_ begitu kira-kira jeritan batin Koushi yang digombalin sesama pejantan.

Kou tersadar saat Daichi menyambar bungkusan,dan menjejalkan uang ke tangannya,sebelum kabur sambil teriak ''KEMBALIANNYA AMBIL AJAAAAAA''

"Tapi—"

"EH?! WOI DAICHI ! ! TUNGGUIN GUWEEEEEEHHH!" teriak Noya sambil lari menyusul Daichi.

Kou hanya bisa memandangi dua sekawan yang...agak emejing tadi menjauh. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh ke uang 500 rupiah di tangannya.

' _Tapi ini kan kurang'_

"...Bu,emang pengunjung pasar emejing semua ya?"

Kou menoleh pada ibunya dengan raut bingung,dan agak syok. Ibunya cuma terkekeh sambil geleng-geleng.

"Yang tadi sih belum seberapa,pernah dulu ada orang tampang preman tapi ternyata hatinya halo katy" si ibu tertawa mengingat kejadian absurdnya dulu.

Kou gak bisa bayangin,kalau yang tadi aja masih biasa,yang emejing gimana coba? Kou menghela napas. Yaudah lah...anggep aja rejeki yang tertunda.

' _Tapi mas tadi cakep juga btw. Coba kalau aku cewek,udah ku embat kali ya?'_

Kou geleng-geleng. Mikir apa sih dia barusan. Kou buru-buru kembali merapikan dagangan ke kardus dan bersiap pulang bersama ibunya. Mungkin batinnya lelah gara-gara kejadian barusan.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain,dua orang pemuda tengah duduk di kursi taman pinggir jalan dengan kondisi mengenaskan,yang satu ngos-ngosan macem habis kabur dari *coretdeadlinecoret* penagih utang bulanan (baca: bapak kos) yang satu lagi napas senin-kemis plus muka merah-merah delima pinokio..siapa yang baik hati cinderella~ tentu disayang mam—/plak/

Maap author mendadak nostalgia. Oke kembali ke laptop.

"Woi bro,kenapa...mendadak...kabur...gitu?" tanya Noya dengan napas putus-nyambung

Daichi tidak menanggapi pertanyaan sohibnya itu. Pikirannya masih sibuk sama kejadian aneh bin ajaib barusan

' _Gusti..maafkan hamba. Mikir apa aku barusan bisa nekat gombalin anak orang?! Mana baru ketemu pula!'_

Sumpah kejadian tadi malu-maluin banget! Gimana kalau habis ini dia di cap orang mesum? Atau lebih parah,om-om pedo? Secara dari tampang,si manis *EHEM* si mas bakul lemper tadi masih muda banget.

Tapi dia tadi beneran unyu kok,demi tuhaaaaan /plak/

Disampingnya,terdengar lagu dari radio abang tukang kaos,yang entah kenapa cocok sama keadaaanya sekarang

 _Cintaku sekonyong-konyong koder~_

 _Karo kowe cah ayu sing bakul lemper~_

 _Lempermu pancen super resik tur anti laler~_

 _Yen ra pethuk sedino neng sirah nggliyer~_

 _._

 _' _Coba bisa ketemu lagi. Siapa tau bisa lebih dari sekedar kenalan gitu. Biar deh dikira banting setir,kalau bisa dapet yang bening macem tadi. Mwehehehe'__

Daichi terkekeh geli dengan pemikirannya barusan, tanpa menghiraukan Noya yang kini panik komat-kamit baca doa,dikira Daichi kesambet badut spongebob seberang jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Dictionary**

 **Le= dari kata Tole,panggilan buat anak cowok**

 **Uwis=Udah**

 **Yu= dari kata Mbak yu,kepanjangan dari panggilan Mbak,dipake buat manggil perempuan yg lebih tua**

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa saya AKHIRNYA update lagi ahahahahaha *dikeroyok***

 **Maap lagi sibuk ngerjain ujian yang tertunda (baca : skripsi) iya,saya emang mahasiswa tua..tapi tampang masih unyu ^w^ *terdengar suara muntah di kejauhan***

 **Maaf bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita absurd ini,udah up lama,tbc pula TT_TT *sujud* berhubung ternyata cerita chap ini panjang (waktu nulis gak sadar ternyata panjang :P) jadi saya bagi 2. BTW,Ada yg tau lokasi cerita ini dimana? :P**

 **Makasih buat yang udah sudi mampir buat baca2 cerita aneh ini! ^w^/ & yg udh komen juga makasih! \^w^/ maaf belum bisa bales**

 **Cerita ini may be/ maybe not nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya,jadi siapkan hati dan mental kalian...yg mungkin akan "ternistakan" mwehehehe /plak/**

 **Oke,sekian dari saya! sampai ketemu entah kapan~! ^w^/ *dibantai penonton***


End file.
